


Pop goes Jeff's weasel

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: LJ sings while boning Jeff





	Pop goes Jeff's weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into Creepypasta Yaoi, thanks to a comic called "Adventures with Jeff the killer."

"Ahh, fuck, untie me, ngh, LJ!" Jeff moaned.

He had woken up bent over his own bed, butt naked, his hands tied behind his back as Jack stretched his hole open with his fingers. After a few minutes of his prostate being teased, he gave in a begged the clown to fuck him.

That was 20 minutes ago, LJ had been fucking him non-stop since then, constantly singing a deformed version of his theme tune and still fully dressed.

In an out of Jeffey I thrust ~

Filling up his asshole ~

He moans and begs and clenches so hard ~

POP goes Jeff's weasel ~

LJ stroked Jeff's cock on and off, bringing him to the brink, before letting him go again. His wrists burned at the tightness of the rope that bound him. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands free and beat his dick proerly.

I don't care if it rhymes or not ~

Cuz I'm so fucking horny ~

I bury my cock in Jeffy's tight hole ~

POP goes Jeff's weasle ~

"FUCK LJ!! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND MAKE MY 'WEASEL' POP!!" Jeff screamed in desperation. His cock was a painful red, throbbing in need. The clown just chuckled. Bringing a hand to Jeff's nipple, rather han his cock. "Eliciting a groan of annoyance and pleasure from the killer.

Jeffy's tits are so sensitive ~

He loves it when they're played with ~

One day I'd love to bite of his nips ~

POP goes Jeffy's weasel ~

LJ pulled his cock from Jeff's hole, the latter whining at the loss. The clown quickly rolled his prey onto his side, pushing one leg up over his shoulder, giving himself a good view of a fully exposed Jeff. LJ licked his lips at the sight.

Jeffy's a slut, a bitch, a whore ~

Who loves getting fucked like a woman ~

Soon his hole will be dripping with cum ~

POP goes Jeffy's weasel ~

LJ felt his orgasm approaching and so finally took Jeff's cock in hand, pumping him properly.

1 pump, 2 pump, 3 pumps 4 ~

Stroking Jeffy's wiener ~

I can feel it throb and pulse ~

POP POP POP goes Jeffy's weasel ~

Jeff came, splattering his own chest and LJ's hand. His hole clenching extra tight around LJ's throbbing cock sent the clown over the edge, he came, moaning Jeff's name, filling his abused ass with spurt after spurt of hot sticky jizz. "AHHHHHHHNJEFFFFFFFFFFFFFEY~"

LJ leaned down, placing a kiss on Jeff's forehead. The latter would usually flip his shit over such an intimate action, but he was far too fucked out to do anything about it. LJ chuckled and hopped off the bed, whistling, he gave Jeff a little wave before skipping out off the room.

It took Jeff a few seconds to realize he was still tied up, naked and covered in his own spooge, with LJ's spilling out of him. "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING CLOWN!!!"


End file.
